disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references in non-Disney television shows/Live-action shows: 0-L
List of references to Disney in live-action television shows that were not produced or distributed by Disney. This sub-page contains only television shows with titles that start with either numerals or the letters A through L. :See also: List of references in non-Disney television shows/Live-action shows: M-Z '' *In "And the Great Escape" (aired May 10, 2016), ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides is mentioned. *In "And the Loophole" (aired April 14, 2016), Han and Evie are called Mickey and Minnie Mouse. *In "And the Partnership Hits the Fan" (aired April 28, 2016), Earl calls Randy Buzz Lightyear. *In "And the Rom-Commie" (aired November 7, 2016), Walt Disney World and The Lion King are mentioned. *In "And the Duck Stamp" (aired November 21, 2016), Mulan is mentioned. *In "And the Riverboat Runs Through It" (aired January 2, 2017), Zootopia is mentioned. *In "And the Rock Me on the Dais" (aired April 10, 2017), Girl Meets World and Zootopia are mentioned. There is also a parody of That's So Raven called That's So Vanessa Robinson. '' *In "Bullets and Bikinis," the A-Team has tied Councilman Prescott to a set of railroad tracks right outside a train tunnel, to get him to sign document or else be run over by an approaching train. But then it's revealed the "train" is really Murdock on a bicycle equipped with a high-powered headlight, a smokestack and a cassette recorder playing train sound effects. Murdock says that he has always wanted to pull off such a trick, ever since he rode on Mr. Toad's Wild Ride at Disneyland, referencing the climax of the ride taking place in a train tunnel. The Addams Family *In "The Addams Family Splurges" (aired January 29, 1965), the sound the motor car drivers made when they are about to go by Mr. Toad in ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad can be heard by the computer of the Addams Family. '' *In one episode, Wednesday tells Pugsley he is going to Disneyland as punishment. *In another episode, Fester learns he bought a copy of ''Bambi home by mistake. '' *The opening sequence for the second series features Mouseketeer-esque children dancing around (wearing bald caps, instead of "mouse ears") and a short clip from a cartoon called ''Steamboat Fatty. In the extended version, shown in the first episode of the second series, Walt Disney (who appears inside a block of ice) is identified as the creator of "Alexei Sayle". ''ALF *In the Christmas episode, "Oh, Tannerbaum" (aired December 22, 1986), ALF mentioned Huey, Dewey, and Louie, mistakenly believing those are the names of three of Santa's reindeer. *In the series 5 episode "The Reluctant Millionaires" (aired December 3, 1988), four men begin to whistle "Heigh-Ho" when the short Mimi (disguised as a German soldier) walks past them. Please note that ''America's Funniest Home Videos was produced by Buena Vista Television and Disney-ABC Domestic Television. Plus, the episodes that starred Tom Bergeron took place at the Disney Parks. *One clip in the series featured a family paying a visit to Walt Disney World, and one of the Tweedle Brothers proceeded to sneak up on the grandmother, with her turning around and then proceeding to scream in shock. *As part of Disneyland's 60th anniversary, one show took place there as the show's season finale. This was also the final season that Tom Bergeron served as the host. ''AFI 100 Years...'' series *Two separate editions of "AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movies" (1998 and 2007) have featured Disney films making both lists. One film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, made both lists, ranking at #49 in 1998 and #34 in 2007. Fantasia made the 1998 list, ranking at #58, and Toy Story made the 2007 list, ranking at #99. *For "AFI's 100 Years... 100 Passions" (2002), two Disney films made the list: Lady and the Tramp, ranking at #95, and Beauty and the Beast, ranking at #34. *For "AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains" (2003), several Disney characters were ranked on the villains list: Cruella De Vil at #39, Man (from Bambi) at #20, and The Evil Queen at #10. *Several Disney songs have made the top 100 songs in American cinema, as seen in "AFI's 100 Years... 100 Songs" (2004). These include: at #99, "Hakuna Matata"; at #62, "Beauty and the Beast"; at #47, "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah"; at #36, "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"; at #19, "Some Day My Prince Will Come"; and within the top ten, at #7, "When You Wish Upon a Star". Also making the list, at #74, is the Muppet song "The Rainbow Connection". *For "AFI's 100 Years... 100 Cheers: America's Most Inspiring Movies" (2006), one Disney film, Pinocchio, made the list, at #38. *For "AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals" (2006), two Disney films made the list: Beauty and the Beast at #22 and Mary Poppins at #6. *For "AFI's 10 Top 10" (2008), all movies in the top ten list of animated films are Disney movies (with the exception of Shrek, ranking at #8): Finding Nemo at #10, Cinderella at #9, Beauty and the Beast at #7, Toy Story at #6, Fantasia at #5, The Lion King at #4, Bambi at #3, Pinocchio at #2, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs at #1. '' *In the fifth episode from Season 10 (aired October 15, 2006), David says, "With a million dollars, I can take my kids to Disneyland, the Grand Canyon! I can put 'em on a plane!" *In the last episode from Season 13 (aired December 7, 2008), as Starr watches Nick ride the zipline across the island, she tells him, "You look like Peter Pan." *In the animated episode "Family Dog" (aired February 16, 1987), A113 appears on the license plate of the red van. It is also on the top of the clipboard the cop holds. *In "A Feud is a Feud" (aired December 5, 1960), Andy remarks that the nightgown and nightcap he is wearing make him look like Dopey. *In "Practice Guy" (aired July 9, 2016), Marv calls Amy "Tower of Terror" and Allison mentions ''Lady and the Tramp. ''The Apprentice *In "Boat Show" (aired November 17, 2016), when team Nebula searches for fish cushions, one woman says "I've found Nemo!" *In "London Landmarks" (aired November 24, 2016), one of two mermaids sing "Part of Your World" from ''The Little Mermaid. *In "Virtual Reality Game" (aired December 1, 2016), there are two Disney references. **The family that pass by in the are dressed as the Incredibles. **In the board room, Lord Sugar mentions Jessica Rabbit. *In "Hotel Redesign" (aired October 12, 2017), "Let It Go" from Frozen is briefly sung. ''Arrow *In "Invasion!" (aired November 30, 2016), Cisco mentions ''Oliver & Company. *In "Fundamentals" (aired April 12, 2018), The Parent Trap is mentioned. *In "Life Sentence" (aired May 17, 2018), Old Yeller is mentioned. '' *In "Waiting for Santa" (aired January 6, 1990), when Derek was talking to Barney and the rest of his friends in his bedroom, some Disney books can be seen on his dresser. *In "Practice Makes Music" (aired May 1, 1992), Barney says Mickey's closing line, "See ya real soon!" at the end. *In the spin-off ''Imagination Island, the scenes with the flying ship carried by balloons were similar to the ones from Peter Pan. '' *In "Bureaucrat" (aired March 6, 1975), after Sgt. Chano Amenguale arrests a young boy for stealing and threatens to send him to prison, the boy insists that he is not going to jail, to which Chano replies, "No? Where do you think they send you for stealing, Disneyland?" Bette *In the unaired episode "A Method to Her Madness", Bette Midler decides to engage in method acting for a role. She says: "you live the role, you become the role". This prompts Oscar to respond: "like in that film ''Hocus Pocus, where you played that witch". '' *In Tabitha's room, there is a picture on the wall that has Bambi and Thumper on it. *In "The Grasshopper Experiment" (aired November 12, 2007), Howard mentions that at Disneyland, people can hire Snow White to come to their house. *In "The Bat Jar Conjecture" (aired April 21, 2008), Raj suggests they do a strategic laugh, to intimidate Sheldon. When he shows them what it may sound like, Howard comments that his laugh would make them sound like: "A tall, thin woman, who wants to make a coat out of your Dalmatians." *In "The Vartabedian Conundrum" (aired December 8, 2008), Penny searches Leonard's apartment for Stephanie, trying to prove that they are living together, which he insists is not so. In the process, Penny discovers some framed pictures taken from Walt Disney World, and wants to know who is in them. Leonard says that the big dog is Goofy, but that he does not know who the older couple in the mouse ears are. *In "The Work Song Nanocluster" (aired March 16, 2009), a girl mixed-up says "Jiminy Crockett" when a man says it is Jiminy Cricket and Davy Crockett. *In "The Vegas Renormalizaiton" (aired April 27, 2009), Raj says of Las Vegas, "Disneyland can suck it. This is the real happiest place on earth." *In "The Adhesive Duck Deficiency" (aired November 16, 2009), as Sheldon helps her to bed, Penny compares Sheldon to WALL-E: everyone thinks that he is an annoying robot man, but underneath it all, he is full of love and can save the plants and get the fat people out of their floating chairs. *In "The Spaghetti Catalyst" (aired May 3, 2010), Penny takes Sheldon to Disneyland, but Sheldon heard her making plans with her friends and was not going to say 'no.' Leonard tells her not to give Sheldon too much junk food, and does not let him ride Space Mountain after he eats. Leonard then tells Penny to keep him away from Goofy, or else he will get nightmares, but Pluto is okay, though. *In "The Friendship Contraction" (aired February 2, 2012), Sheldon says, in contradiction of the famous ''Toy Story quote, "You haven't got a friend in me". *In "The Vacation Solution" (aired February 9, 2012), Amy is so excited about Sheldon working with her that she compares such to Marie and Pierre Curie working in the glow of radium that killed Marie, and then exclaims, "Screw Beauty and the Beast, that's the love story Disney should tell." *In "The Decoupling Fluctuation" (aired October 4, 2012), Bernadette refers to Howard as a sexy Buzz Lightyear. *In " " (aired December 6, 2012), Howard sings a parody of the song "Heigh-Ho" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *In "The Contractual Obligation Implementation" (aired March 7, 2013), Bernadette, Amy, and Penny go to Disneyland, and planned to dress up as some of the Disney Princesses (namely, Cinderella, Snow White and Aurora). In the ending of the episode, Bernadette is revealed to be dressed as Cinderella (Howard implies that he was hoping she would be Cinderella when he returns home), Penny is revealed to have dressed up as Aurora (while explaining to Leonard why she was dressed up, he was shown taking his pants off, implying that he was aroused by her) and Amy was revealed to be Snow White (she feigns being asleep in order to get kissed by Sheldon, but he implies that he does not wish to kiss her). *In "The Prom Equivalency" (aired November 6, 2014), Howard and Bernadette notice that Emily has a tattoo of Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Emily says that she likes Sally, not only because they both have red hair, but also because Sally is covered in scars and can pull her own limbs off and sew them back on. As if to change the subject, Bernadette then says that she likes Cinderella. Emily points out to her how in the original book, the stepsisters cut their toes off with knives so as to fit in the glass slipper, to which Bernadette replies, "I like 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo'." *In "The Champagne Reflection" (aired November 20, 2014), Leonard finds a 50-year-old bottle of champagne with a note from Professor Roger Abbot's mother. While Leonard is reflective, Howard and Raj think it is funny that Roger Abbot's name sounds like Roger Rabbit. *In "The Matrimonial Momentum" (aired September 21, 2015), when Leonard and Penny get married, the song "You've Got a Friend in Me" is used in Penny's wedding vows. *In "The Opening Night Excitation" (aired December 17, 2015), the boys show enthusiasm to purchase tickets to see Star Wars: The Force Awakens. *In "The Meemaw Materialization" (aired February 4, 2016), Raj quotes Frozen and mentions The Good Dinosaur as "the film that changed his life". *In "The Locomotion Reverberation" (aired February 9, 2017), Bernadette mentioned that she had to miss a birthing class to see Zootopia. *In "The Collaboration Fluctuation" (aired March 30, 2017), Sheldon says: "Gentlemen, the most interesting thing just happened with this spoon." Howard replies: "Unless it was singing Be Our Guest, I doubt it." Sheldon was trying to make a point about neuroscience concerning the decision to pick the spoon up. ''Big Little Lies *In "Living the Dream" (aired March 5, 2017), Madeline goes to Disney On Ice. In the same episode, Renata includes ''Frozen merchandise in goodie bags, she gives at her daughters party. '' *In "Big Time Break" (aired March 5, 2010), the television show ''Witches of Rodeo Drive is a parody of Wizards of Waverly Place. *In "Big Time Rocker" (aired September 24, 2011), the film Spy High is a parody of Sky High. ''Bones *In "The Twisted Bones in the Melted Truck" (aired December 2, 2010), Booth's son Parker mentions that his favorite TV show is ''Wizards of Waverly Place, during his conversation with Hannah Burley. *In "The Truth in the Myth" (aired April 14, 2011), Bambi is mentioned during a conversation by Cam and Angela, for a reason why she hates hunting. *In "The Hole in the Heart" (aired May 12, 2011), one of the characters mentions Disney World. *In "The Suit on the Set" (aired May 7, 2012), Disneyland is mentioned. *In "The Brain in Tahoe Bot" (aired January 10, 2016), Peter Pan and Tinker Bell are mentioned. *In "The Tutor in the Tussle" (aired January 31, 2016), Cinderella is mentioned. '' *In "The Path to War Part One: The Gathering Political Storm" (aired August 14, 2016), Disney World is mentioned. *In "Six Points on the Congressional Budget: The False Dichotomy of Austerity vs. Expansionary Policies" (aired September 4, 2016), Jiminy Cricket is mentioned. *In "Into the Woods" (aired November 8, 2015), Jake mentioned about seeing ''Into the Woods *In "The Mattress" (aired November 15, 2015), Terry says that if he violates the rules he wouldn't watch Doc McStuffins for a week. '' *In "Lady, You Don't Look Eighty" (aired October 24, 1970), Benita Bizarre looks into a mirror and says "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" *In "Benita's Double Trouble" (aired December 12, 1970), Benita Bazaar says "Hi diddle-dee-dee, an actor's life For me". The Capture *In "Blind Spots" (aired September 24, 2019), the fictional road is A113. Cannonball *In the first episode (aired September 2, 2017), when Anna is introduced, the song "Let It Go" from ''Frozen plays. *In the fourth episode (aired September 23, 2017), when Meg is introduced, an instrumental version of "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid plays. ''Can't Touch This *A contestant named Fiona is shown as the "Little Mermaid", and when she runs to the treadmill having been catapulted to the foam, "Under the Sea" can be heard in the underscore. ''Car Crash TV *In episode three of season two (aired October 17, 2016), the host refers to a car as "Dumbo" because there is a billboard with a tightrope walking elephant in the background. *In episode eight of season two, (aired November 25, 2016), one of the men who run around a van is dressed as Mickey Mouse. **Also, the host mentions Woody from Toy Story. '' *One segment in the episode from December 29, 1971 is a "Salute To Disney", featuring live appearances by Disney characters. As part of this, Carol Burnett assumes the role of Peter Pan, flying about the stage just like him as she does. *In another episode, from 1973, there is a sketch entitled "The Firing of Donald Duck", featuring guest star as Donald. *In "Which Prue is It, Anyway?" (aired March 3, 1999), Piper complains their situation is like ''The Parent Trap. Phoebe then says, she may have found a way to take some of the Disney out of their lives, referring to the Walt Disney Company. *In "Bride and Gloom" (aired February 8, 2001), Prue mentions that her date finished at 9:00, to which Piper replies, is "very Disney" of her. *In "Oh My Goddess! Part 1" (aired May 11, 2003), Phoebe mentions the 1964 film Mary Poppins. *In "Charrrmed!" (aired October 3, 2004), the episode's villains are pirates, and Phoebe says "Any cute Johnny Depp pirates?" This is a reference to the 2003 Disney movie Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. '' *The workmen initiate a work slow-down. After that, Sam thinks they have to up the bribe ante, but again Rebecca refuses. As such, Rebecca suggests building a back entrance to the bar from the alley. During that work, Norm gets stuck between the iron bars in the back window. They call in the police to get him unstuck. They also compare Norm's situation to Winnie the Pooh when he got stuck in Rabbit's hole. *"Someday My Prince Will Come" is named after the song of the same name from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. '' *In the [[Wikipedia:Children in Need 2016|2016 ''Children in Need event]], there are four Disney references. **Two of these references are to that of Tigger from ''Winnie the Pooh'' franchise. **During Henry's story, his mother claims for him to have asked if they were going to Walt Disney World. **Songs used during the second part of the campaign where "Arabian Nights", "A Whole New World" and "Friend Like Me" all from Aladdin. '' *In "Explosion!! A Baby" (aired May 19, 1995), there is a baby wearing bibs with pictures of a baby Mickey Mouse and a baby Donald Duck on it. Chuck *In " ", Chuck has a ''Tron poster in his bedroom. '' *On the July 1, 2010 show, Colbert believes that Joe Scarborough is criticizing John Boehner because his skin is more orange than his. After going through several orange fictional characters, he says "I'm not saying orange people are perfect, this guy is clearly a tweaker." *On the October 3, 2011 episode, Stephen Colbert reports on the controversial name of Gov. Rick Perry's family hunting camp. Since he cannot say the name on the air, Colbert resorts to playing "Charades". At one point, he makes a "sounds like" gesture with his ear and points to a picture of Tigger. *On the June 27, 2013 show, Colbert reports on the controversy about a lesbian couple appearing on the next season of ''Good Luck Charlie, which he says makes him feel he has been "kicked in the Mickeys." He also makes a dig at the amount of properties Disney owns. At the end, he says that Disney should go back to teaching children that it is okay for a prince to make out with a princess if she is drugged and that "bestiality is okay if a talking candle says so." *On the September 4, 2013 show, Colbert mocks Obama calling for war with Syria by saying that Bashar al Assad will hit Epcot, "thereby taking out Paris, London and China, and it blows over to Disney, that's all our robotic presidents!" *On the October 22, 2013 show, Colbert hosts an "In-Box" segment where he reads a fan letter asking which is better, lions or tigers. When he compares the two animals, he mentions that both animals have been turned into cartoon characters and shows pictures of Simba and Tigger. He then remarks that "It's okay when they call each other Tigger, but you should not." '' *In in series 22's Celebrity Christmas Special (aired December 26, 2011), has her home themed with the Disney film ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ''Community *In one episode, while talking about Robin Williams' movies, Abed mentions that his father does not like movies because Arabs appear as stereotypes, and Troy advises him to see ''Aladdin because "Jafar rocks". *In " " (aired April 21, 2011), Disney's racism is criticized. ''Coupling *In "Gotcha" (aired October 8, 2001), Sally compares herself to the Woody doll for being single, while her friends that get married are like the popular Buzz Lightyear dolls. Crazy Ex-Girlfriend *In "Josh Is Going to Hawaii!" (aired March 7, 2016), the song "The Villain in My Own Story" parodies Disney Villain songs. *The protagonist, Rebecca Bunch, generally does references to Disney films. *The season 1 season finale "Paula Needs to Get Over Josh!" (aired April 18, 2016) includes several references to ''Aladdin, including a song by Lea Salonga. '' *In "Museum Piece" (aired August 7, 1968), the platoon engages in a scheme to acquire antique weapons from a local museum. To help them, the platoon recruits the services of a young scout. When they synchronize their watches, Captain Mainwaring looks over at the scout's watch and says: "that's two whiskers past Mickey Mouse's nose". *In "The Big Parade" (aired September 25, 1970), several of the characters visit the local cinema. When Captain Mainwaring announces that they better report for duty, Private Pike expresses an irritation over missing the upcoming Donald Duck cartoon. The Daily Show with Jon Stewart *On the May 16, 2011 show, Stewart reports on the controversy of Disney filing a trademark application for the name "SEAL Team 6" two days after the killing of Osama bin Laden, showing a fake poster depicting cartoon seals and says that he "can't wait for the Happy Meal." He then introduces a "new segment" called "Well, That Was Fast", and says he will trademark ''The Lion King, but since it already is trademarked, he says he will trademark the "TM" symbol on the Lion King logo. *On the August 26, 2011 show, Jon Stewart pokes fun at presidential candidate Michelle Bachmann's recent appearances on multiple news programs: "She went on ESPN's Sunday Night Baseball, Real Housewives of New Jersey and ended the night by attempting to bust Phineas and Ferb." An image from "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" with Bachmann in place of Candace is shown as Stewart briefly impersonates Dr. Doofenshmirtz: "Oh, there you are, Perry. Perry the Platypus." *On the May 16, 2013 show, Stewart discusses the controversy surrounding the makeover of Merida for her inclusion into the Disney Princess franchise. *On the July 15, 2013 show, John Oliver (who has been subbing for Stewart for the summer) closes his argument of the results of the George Zimmerman case and Florida's controversial laws by showing a video of Mickey Mouse waving from atop Spaceship Earth, saying that Mickey was trying to tell you "Please get me the f*** out of here." *On the October 21, 2013 show, as a jab at the glitches on the Obamacare website, John Oliver is shown to have been sucked into his computer after logging onto the site, complete with him wearing a Tron outfit. *On the October 30, 2013 show, Jon Stewart parodies the logo for A Bug's Life with his "A Bugged Life" logo. *On the September 29, 2014 show, Jon Stewart sang a line from "Let It Go", and then said he's seen that movie a thousand times. *In the February 9, 2015 episode, "Let It Go" from Frozen is partially sung by Bassam Youssef. ''Dansk naturgas'' *In one episode (aired December 7, 1985), Donald Duck's duck voice is imitated at one point. ''Dexter *In "Truth Be Told" (aired December 10, 2006), Rita says she does not want to Paul as a "Disney Dad". *In "My Bad" (aired September 26, 2010), Astor and Cody return from Walt Disney World. *In "Circle Us" (aired November 7, 2010), during Cole's interrogation, Cole calls the men Huey, Dewey, and Louie. *In "Honeymoons Are for the Lucky" (aired March 4, 1964), Rob puts false eyelashes on his real ones. In response, Sam tells him he looks like Dumbo while his wife Laura tells him he looks like Bambi. *In "Robot" (aired December 28, 1974 to January 18, 1975), the Fourth Doctor searches his pocket to find a Donald Duck yo-yo. *In " " (aired November 2 to 16, 1987), a party of Navarino on board a Nostalgia Tours bus are originally destined to Disneyland until they accidentally crash into by mistake. *In "Rose" (aired March 26, 2005), an advertisement for the Lion King musical can be seen on a bus by Rose Tyler. *In " " (aired December 25, 2005), the Tenth Doctor tries to impress upon the Sycorax leader his own belief in the potential of human beings, but then realizes that he was quoting ''The Lion King song "Circle of Life". *In "The Runaway Bride" (aired December 25, 2006), at H. C. Clements, Donna Noble has a Tutter doll on her desk. *In "Journey's End" (aired July 5, 2008), at the Dalek Crucible, Captain Jack Harkness refers to Mickey Smith as "Mickey Mouse". *In "A Christmas Carol" (aired December 25, 2010), the Eleventh Doctor asks young Kazran Sardick if he has seen Mary Poppins. Later, when he compares himself to Mary Poppins, he stops him because he reckons the anthology would not be good. *In " " (aired September 10, 2011), an Apalapucian quarantine centre includes a replica of a Clom version of Disneyland with a "Warpspeed Death Ride". *In "Closing Time" (aired September 24, 2011), the Duplo 5657 Jessie's Round-Up set from Lego Toy Story and the Duplo 5813 Lightning McQueen set from Lego Cars can be seen in the background in Toy Town in the S&G store. *In "Cold War" (aired April 13, 2013), Clara Oswald attempts to cheer up Professor Grisenko by singing the Duran Duran song "Hungry Like the Wolf" but he responds that it would only work if Pinocchio was singing it. *In "Deep Breath" (aired August 23, 2014), the Twelfth Doctor mistakes the Sontaran Commander Strax as one of the seven dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, calling him "Sneezy", "Bashful", "Dopey" and "Grumpy". *In "Flatline" (aired October 18, 2014), the first train's reporting number is A113. *In " " (aired November 8, 2014), Missy lands in the graveyard using an umbrella as a parachute, a reference to Mary Poppins. *In " " (aired October 24, 2015), the Twelfth Doctor calls Ashildr (the "Knightmare") "Zorro". *In " " (aired October 31, 2015), the Twelfth Doctor confesses with two girls at Drakeman Junior School (who reveal to be Zygons later in the episode as part of "Operation Double"). One of them, Claudette, wears a schoolbag which has Cinderella on it. *In " " (aired June 10, 2017), the Twelfth Doctor threatens to Iraxxa that he will use the mining device to have her and the Ice Warriors frozen, then says "That's a movie!", obviously referring to the Disney film Frozen. '' *In "Battle of Panthatar" (aired April 15, 2007), after Josh sits on the couch with his food and turns on the TV, a voice is heard saying "Coming up next on Susanna Louisiana..." This is a parody of Hannah Montana. If the viewer listens closely, they can even hear the guitar intro to "Best of Both Worlds" playing. *In "Hollywood" (aired August 5, 2014), Derek Miller retells the creation of Mickey Mouse while in a drunken state. *In "How to Succeed in Hazzard" (aired February 17, 1984), has an elder brother named Louie and a nephew named Dewey. Another nephew of his (who appeared in earlier episodes) is named Hughie. The names of his relatives are an overall reference to Huey, Dewey, and Louie. *In "Three Days" (aired October 6, 2015), an audio of ''Pinocchio is heard. '' *In the last episode (aired September 25, 2014), when Dynamo and his grandmother go to the store, a Mickey Mouse shelf can be seen. *In the "Dynamo: Magician Impossible Live" at O2 in London, when Dynamo asks a member of the audience what his favorite film is, he replies that it is ''The Lion King. ''Elementary'' *In "The Many Mouths of Arron Colville" (aired April 3, 2014), Frozen is mentioned. '' *From the pilot "If This Doesn't Work, It's Over" (aired May 28, 2013), Mickey Mouse is mentioned from Supernanny's, Jo Frost's narration with Chad's discussion towards the Quinn-Davis Family. *In "Rhapsody in Blue" (aired July 23, 1999), Chichton says "It's like Disney on acid!" *In "Green Eyed Monster" (aired June 22, 2001), John refers to the stars as Huey, Dewey, and Louie. *In "Revenging Angel" (aired August 10, 2001), Aeryn appears as Jessica Rabbit at one point. *In "Gourmet Night" (aired October 17, 1975), as a picky kid complains about how the fries he has been served are the wrong shape, Basil Fawlty, annoyed with his behavior, sarcastically asks him if he wants the fries to be "Mickey Mouse-shaped". *In "Waldorf Salad" (aired March 5, 1979), objecting to the hotel restaurant no longer serving food after 9:30 PM, Mr. Hamilton, a demanding American guest, provides Basil with twenty pounds to stay open for a half-hour longer, asking, "How much of this Mickey Mouse money do you want to keep the chef on for half an hour?" Later, complaining about the hotel's bad service overall, Mr. Hamilton calls Basil "the British tourist board's answer to Donald Duck". *In a cartoon animated by Owe Gustafson, "3 Pigs and 1 Wolf?", an instrumental version of "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" can be heard in the underscore. Firefly *In one episode, Shepherd mentions Shan Yu. *In " " (aired September 20, 2002), the train's registry number is A113. The Flash *In "Escape from Earth-2" (aired February 16, 2016), Cisco calls Killer Frost Elsa. *In "King Shark" (aired February 23, 2016), a guard calls King Shark Bruce. *In "Shade" (aired November 15, 2016), Neverland is mentioned. *In "Borrowing Problems from The Future" (aired January 24, 2017), Cisco mentions ''Frozen. *In "Into the Speed Force" (aired March 15, 2017), Cisco says "To infinity and beyond". *In "I Know Who You Are" (aired May 2, 2017), Tracy Brand calls Killer Frost The White Witch. *In "Don't Run" (aired December 5, 2017), Cisco calls Amunet evil Mary Poppins. '' *Frasier criticizes Niles for giving money to Daphne in order to obtain physical affection and referred to it as the world's oldest profession as well as also saying it is sort of the Walt Disney version of it. *In "A Mid-Winter Night's Dream" (aired February 10, 1994), Frasier mentions Pirates of the Caribbean, after Niles shows up at his apartment dressed as a pirate. *In "A Lilith Thanksgiving" (aired November 26, 1996), Lilith mentions that Frederick was about to watch ''Pocahontas and was then going to write an essay about the historical inaccuracies in the film. *In the second part of "Shutout in Seattle" (aired May 20, 1999), Niles and Kit both have an idea of going to Euro-Disneyland. *In "Motor Skills" (aired January 30, 2001), Roz buys her daughter a puppy, whom Martin names "Frankie", without consulting her. Objecting to the name, Roz declares that her daughter has already picked a name for the dog: Ariel, as in The Little Mermaid, despite the dog being a boy. ''Freaky *In "Mirror" (aired September 28, 2003), a Mickey Mouse wall clock is seen in Trevor's room. *In the episode "Hare Today...", Philip tries to explain to youngest son Nikki about how his rabbit died by using Mufasa's death in the Lion King as an example. *In "Not With My Pig, You Don't" (Season 1, episode 4), Will is seen with his Uncle Phil's parents wearing Mickey Mouse ear hats after spending a day at Disneyland. *In "Homeboy, Sweet Homeboy" (Season 1, episode 5), Will mentions taking his old childhood friend, Icetray to Disneyland as part of a tour of Los Angeles. *In "Someday Your Prince Will Be in Effect, Part II" (Season 1, episode 9), the song "Someday My Prince Will Come" can be heard playing in the background and many ''Cinderella references are used. *In "Courting Disaster" (Season 1, episode 11), after winning another basketball game at school, Will shouts out loud, "I'm going to Disneyland." *In "Did the Earth Move for You" (Season 2, episode 1), when Will tells Kathleen that women start tripping when they see his big ears, she sarcastically replies: "Like Dumbo's mother?" *In "Guess Who's Coming to Marry" (Season 2, episode 6), when Carlton's mischievous cousin, Bobby asks if he can take him to Disneyland, Carlton replies that he will not be an accomplice in the murder of Mickey Mouse. *In "The Butler Did It" (Season 2, episode 11), Phil lies to Will that Vivian is watching I Dream of Jeannie on T.V. in their hotel room. *In "Eyes on the Prize" (Season 2, episode 19), one of the trivia questions in the T.V. show, Double Trouble focuses on Dumbo, hence, the correct answer. *In "Those Were the Days" (Season 2, episode 20), one of Will Smith's classmates points out that his parents thought that The Little Mermaid was pornographic, which turned Carlton on, when Will asks him about his permission slip to look at nude women photos at an exhibit. Also, Will tells his cousin, Ashley that she looks like Winnie the Pooh Mandela; judging by her new temporary speech pattern and line of clothing. *In "Be My Baby Tonight" (Season 2, episode 23), when the doctor suggests Will and Carlton to tell his parents to talk to Ashley about sexual intercourse; given her new feelings at the age of 13, Will replies: "That's not like it with Uncle Phil. He won't let us watch Snow White because she lives with 7 dwarfs." *In "Hilary Gets A Job" (season 3, episode 4), having learned in biology class that unborn babies can respond to music, Will tries to put headphones around his pregnant Aunt Vivian's belly and jokes about her listening to "It's a Small World After All" when she was pregnant with Carlton; given his size. Also, When Will expresses disappointment about an injustice on T.V. and considers it unfair, Carlton uses Bambi's mother's death and Roger Rabbit's marriage to Jessica as examples of life being unfair. *In "Mama's Baby, Carlton's Maybe" (season 3, episode 5), when the family finds out that Carlton's ex-girlfriend's baby is supposedly his own, Will refers to Carlton as someone who has seen The Little Mermaid 8 times. *In "P.S. I Love You" (season 3, episode 6), when Will tells Carlton: "You know what they say about guys with big ears.", Carlton sarcastically replies: "They fly?"; a reference to Dumbo. *In "Here Comes the Judge" (season 3, episode 7), when Carlton tells Will that he can sell criminals, Will replies: "Really? And you're too short to ride a teacup right at Disneyland." *In "Robbing the Banks" (season 3, episode 15), when Philip asks Geoffrey the butler to help him out with so many things, Geoffrey sarcastically replies: "Even Aladdin only got 3 wishes." *In "Bundle of Joy" (season 3, episode 16), when Hilary and Carlton enter the kitchen arguing as the family prepares for the arrival of a new baby, Will speaks out on his microphone and says: "Now, here come your 2 elder siblings, Dopey and Greedy." Also, when Vivian suggests everybody including Geoffrey goes out to dinner, Geoffrey replies: "Zippity! And might I add, Doo-Dah!" *In "Best Laid Plans" (season 3, episode 17), When looking at himself in the mirror, Will says: "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Jean-Claude Van Damme I'm fine!"; a reference to the Evil Queen's famous quote. *In "Sleepless in Bel-Air" (season 4, episode 14), when Phil finds Will and Carlton's idea of hiring an exterminator to kill a few harmless crickets, Will naively refers to them as big, mean, nasty, bug-eyed, take-over-the-human-race kind of crickets, contrariwise to his former reference as cute, little Jiminy-Wish-Upon-A-Star type crickets instead. *In "The Philadelphia Story" (season 4, episode 26), while visiting Will's hometown in West Philadelphia, at a restaurant, Duke the obnoxious owner tells Carlton: "Yo, Dumbo. Pick-up." once their meal is ready. *In "Grumpy Young Men" (season 5, episode 4), during Will and Carlton's double-date, they are seen watching Disney's Old Yeller on T.V. off-screen. *In "Fresh Prince, the Movie" (season 5, episode 5), while Will and Carlton tell Jazz a phoney story of how Will witnessed a "murder" back home in Philly, he mentions that his mother spotted anything wrong in The Lion King. *In "Will's Up the Dirt Road" (season 5, episode 10), throughout the episode starring Jay Leno, Will is described by everyone as "Goofy". *In "Will Is from Mars" (season 5, episode 17), during a marriage counselling session with Lisa, Will exaggerates when he starts mentioning future baby names starting with "Will" while making up names like "Willstafa" and "Willsimba" as a "Lion King feeling." *In "To Thine Own Self Be Blue... and Gold" (season 5, episode 22), Will uses his experience about how he found out that Kermit the Frog was actually a hand puppet as an example of something heartbreaking after his Uncle Phil discovers his old friend, Ernest's dishonest nature involving bribery. *In "Not With My Cousin You Don't" (season 6, episode 7), when Ashley tells Hilary that she's in love, Hilary naively uses the relationship between Ariel and Eric from The Little Mermaid as an example of non-everlasting long relationships while referring to Sebastian as a "lobster". *In "Viva Lost Wages" (season 6, episode 8), when Hilary panics after she saw a mouse, Ashley asks what did it look like, only for Hilary to reply: "Like Mickey, only without the big white gloves." *In "I, Clownius" (season 6, episode 13), Will returns home, looks at himself in the mirror, and says: "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, I ain't too short, I ain't too tall, damn if I don't have it all! Come here!" *In "Hare Today..." (season 6, episode 18), after Phil accidentally kills Nikki's pet rabbit by sitting on him and tries to explain it to him, he tries mentioning Mufasa's death from The Lion King. *In "I, Stank Horse" (season 6, episode 20), Will refers to Uncle Phil as Mufasa, king of the jungle when trying to convince him that he is the man of the house then, as Simba for displaying weakness in front of his daughter, Ashley. *In "Eye, Tooth" (season 6, episode 22), when Ashley shows her family what she bought for winter once she moves to New York with Hilary, Nikki asks her if New York is as far away as Disneyland. '' *At the beginning of "The One Where Old Yeller Dies" (aired April 4, 1996), the gang were watching (off-screen) ''Old Yeller on television until the sad ending, much to Phoebe's shock and disappointment. '' *In "Cutting it Close" (aired October 14, 1988), Joey (Dave Coulier) briefly demonstrates his impression of Roger Rabbit to Jesse (John Stamos) before using it at a comedy club. *In "Back to School Blues" (aired September 29, 1989), DJ dresses up to look more older and mature, with a skimpy dress and lots of makeup, and Danny say she's not going to school looking like Jessica Rabbit. *In "Viva Las Joey" (aired November 2, 1990), Joey says his mother is "goofy", to which Jesse scolds him for talking about her like that. It turns out Joey is saying that she plays Goofy at Disneyland. *In "Easy Rider" (aired December 3, 1991), Joey tries to cheer up Michelle by buying her a VHS copy of ''The Little Mermaid. She declines the offer because "it's on cable all month". *The two part episode "The House Meets the Mouse" (aired May 11 and 18, 1993) involves the Tanner family vacationing at Walt Disney World. In the first part, Scott Weinger, the voice of Aladdin, briefly appears dressed as the character. '' *In "Our Very Own Show, Again" (February 26, 2016), Stephanie says, "Circle of life", to which D.J. replies, "And there's Simba." *In "Moving Day" (February 26, 2016), Ramona makes a reference to ''Frozen. '' *In episode 4 of series 26 (aired October 28, 2016), people dressed as Belle from ''Beauty and the Beast, Merida from Brave and Kylo Ren from Star Wars: The Force Awakens can be seen. *In the series 26 finale (aired December 16, 2016), Inside Out is seen as a selection in demonstrating a Now TV box set. *In episode 3 of series 27 (aired March 31, 2017), Funko POP! figures of Baby Groot and Star-Lord from Guardians of the Galaxy and a toy replica of Mater from Cars can be seen. *In episode 8 of series 27 (aired May 12, 2017), Disneyland is mentioned an action figures of characters from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 can be seen. ''George Lopez *In "Fishing Cubans" (aired November 14, 2003), George, Ernie and Vic go to the sea between Florida and Cuba to help Vic's brother Octavio escape Cuba. When they accidentally rescue some Haitians, which could result in five years in prison, Ernie says "What am I gonna tell my mom? She thinks I'm at Epcot!" *"George Goes to Disneyland" (aired April 30, 2004) involves George going to Disneyland for the first time. There are many Hidden Mickeys seen throughout the episode, which was part of a contest where the viewer would count all the Mickeys and win a trip to Disneyland. *In one episode, Benny tells George that the "Disneyland" she took him as a kid to was actually a carnival in a church parking lot. *In the fifth episode, when the yellow team go down a watered ramp in the Hazard Highway (after having done the Bridge of Doom), the song "Let It Go" from ''Frozen can be heard in the underscore. **Later in the Hazard Highway, the pink team have tattoos and above their ankles that spell out "To Infinity and Beyond", Buzz Lightyear's official catchphrase. Dermot O'Leary, who hosts the show, later does a Buzz Lightyear impression before the pink team reach the finish line. '' *In "Like Mother, Like Daughter" (aired November 13, 2001), Paris Gellar says "Maybe someday I'll stumble into a Disney movie." Glee *In "Journey" (aired June 8, 2010), says to "I keep expecting racist animated Disney characters to pop up and start singing songs about living on the Bayou". This is a reference to ''Song of the South and likely The Princess and the Frog. *In "Rumours" (aired May 3, 2011), Brittany asks Santana to be a guest on Fondue For Two so she can ask her to prom and the only thing Santana has to say is yes. Santana accepts it, but then she gets cold feet and texts Brittany, saying simply, "I can't." Brittany appears confused over it and instead interviews her cat, Lord Tubbington about the movie The Aristocats. *In "New York" (aired May 24, 2011), one of the songs featured is "Bella Notte" from Lady and the Tramp. *In "Michael" (aired January 31, 2012), says to Sebastian Smythe "If that's your best MJ I am going to wipe the floor at Regionals with your Wannabe Disney Prince haircut". *In "Big Brother" (aired April 10, 2012), Sue refers to Cooper Anderson as a "Disney Prince". *In "Sadie Hawkins" (aired January 24, 2013), warns "If you do show choir at college you might as well be doomed to a life of playing a dancing teapot at Disneyland". *In "Loser Like Me" (aired January 9, 2015), the show Rachel sets up is That's So Rachel, which is a parody of That's So Raven. **The finale song featured in this episode is "Let It Go" from Frozen. ''The Goldbergs *In "The Kremps (aired November 12, 2013), Adam befriends his neighbor Chad Kremp, finding common ground over their extreme love of ''TRON. Chad has seen TRON sixteen times ("my mom's actually kind of worried"), wears a homemade version of Tron's armor and helmet, and constructed a blue cardboard lightcycle shell to fit over his bicycle. *In "Mini Murray" (aired October 8, 2013), The Great Mouse Detective is mentioned. *In "Smother's Day" (aired May 4, 2016), Lady and the Tramp and Star Wars are mentioned. *In "Have a Summer" (aired May 18, 2016), Adam watches Adventures of the Gummi Bears. *In "Ho-ly K.I.T.T." (aired November 16, 2016), Tron is mentioned. *In "So Swayne It's Crazy" (aired February 22, 2017), Adam wears a Tron costume. *In "Jedi Master Adam Skywalker" (aired May 10, 2017) and "Graduation Day" (aired May 17, 2017), Jackie wears a Walt Disney T-shirt. *In "A Wall Street Thanksgiving" (aired November 15, 2017), DuckTales is mentioned. *In "The Goldberg Girls" (aired January 3, 2017), The Black Hole is mentioned. *In "The Hooters" (aired January 17, 2017), Donald Duck is mentioned. '' *In "A New Hero Has Arrived" (aired June 18, 1993), a man wears a hoodie with Mickey Mouse on the front. *In "The Gun" (aired March 24, 2017), Sol refers to his mother-in-law as Cruella De Vil. *A Wuzzle costume can be seen in an episode. ''Hands On: Crafts for Kids *The beginning and ending clips for each episode take place at Walt Disney World. '' *In "Veep vs. The Walking Dead" (aired June 22, 2017), Jane Lynch says "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo", and Kristen Bell's role in ''Frozen and Lindsay Lohan's role in Freaky Friday are mentioned. '' *In "Hello, Mom" (aired December 3, 1955), Alice sarcastically refers to the Kramdens' apartment as "a regular Disneyland." The view that she and Ralph have from their window (which shows laundry on the line, garbage cans in the alley, and the back door of a Chinese restaurant) represents Fantasyland, the kitchen sink and the fact that Alice never knows what will happen when she goes near it both represent Adventureland, and the old stove and icebox both represent Frontierland. Alice concludes by saying that the only thing missing from her Disneyland is Tomorrowland, to which an annoyed Ralph replies, "You want Tomorrowland? I'll give you Tomorrowland!", then delivers his usual response: he holds up his fist at her and says, "You're going to the moon!" *In "The Babysitter" (aired January 21, 1956), when Ralph confronts Alice at the apartment where she is babysitting and starts arguing with her so he wakes up the child she is looking after, the child looks at Ralph, who is in his Raccoon Lodge outfit, complete with coonskin cap, and exclaims, "Gee! I never knew Davy Crockett was so fat!" *In "Unconventional Behavior" (aired May 12, 1956), Norton's watch is acting up. Ralph suggests that he should buy a new watch, but Norton says that his watch only needs a new mainspring and wonders if he can find someone who can replace it for him, adding, "I think I'll write a letter to Walt Disney tonight." Horrible Histories *In season two's third episode (aired June 2, 2010), the ''Groovy Greeks song "Spartan School Musical" is a parody of High School Musical. '' *In season three's fifth episode "One Thing or a Mother" (aired December 28,2011), Elka, Victoria, Joy, and even Melanie joked about the latter's boyfriend Andy's resemblance to Winnie the Pooh due to him wearing a red shirt and exposing his naked bottoms one night, obviously referencing the fact that Pooh wears a red shirt and doesn't wear pants. At one point in this same episode both Piglet and the Hundred Acre Wood were mentioned by Elka. House *In "Safe" (aired April 4, 2006), Barbara Bardach mentions ''Finding Nemo. *In "Better Half" (aired January 23, 2012), calls as "Dr. Blackensmirtz", referring to Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb. '' *In "Slutty Pumpkin" (aired October 24, 2005), Marshall dresses up as Captain Jack Sparrow for Halloween. *In "No Tomorrowland" (aired March 17, 2008), Barney says that going to St. Patrick's Day is "so not Raven", a reference to ''That's So Raven. **Also, Barney's attire is compared to that of Peter Pan. *In "The Mermaid Theory" (aired December 6, 2010), Marshall advises Robin to sing the song "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid. *In "Something New" (aired May 13, 2013), Marshall mentions Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln from Walt Disney World. **Also, Lily says "I want to watch a movie that doesn't start with a desk lamp jumping on top of an I". *In "The Locket" (aired September 23, 2013), Ted says that with his family he went to Walt Disney World. *In "Bass Player Wanted" (aired December 16, 2013), the Mother (Tracy McConnell) tells Marshall that Darren regularly steals a tragic backstory shown in a Disney film as a way of guilting people into sympathizing for him. Films he's ripped off of include Bambi, The Lion King and Finding Nemo. *In "Rally" (aired February 24, 2014), Dumbo's feather was mentioned by Robin when she remembered that Barney made up the Stinsons' Hangover Fixer Elixir so that the gang would all believe that they could rally. Even though it wasn't real, it actually worked. To which Barney replies back saying "Dum-BRO's feather". '' *The recurring Dingo company is a general parody of The Walt Disney Company. **The Dingo Channel is a parody of Disney Channel. **Radio Dingo is a parody of Radio Disney. **Dingo Land is a parody of Disneyland. *In "iStakeout" (aired April 8, 2008), a DVD called ''Pirates of the Lima Bee-An is a parody of the film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. '' '' series *The 1988 episode of "I Love the '80s Strikes Back" features Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *The 1995 episode of "I Love the '90s" features Toy Story. *The 1990 episode of "I Love the '90s: Part Deux" features Dick Tracy. *The 1992 episode of "I Love the '90s: Part Deux" features the opening of Disneyland Paris. *The 1982 episode of "I Love the '80s 3-D" features both TRON and the opening of Epcot Center. *The 1989 episode of "I Love the '80s 3-D" features both The Little Mermaid and Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. *The 1976 episode of "I Love the '70s: Volume 2" features Freaky Friday. *The 2003 episode of "I Love the New Millennium" features both Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and Finding Nemo. *The 2006 episode of "I Love the 2000s" features both Hannah Montana and High School Musical. '' *In "Sales Resistance" (aired January 26, 1953), Ricky sings that the new baby is "the tricky Mickey Mouse". *In "The Black Wig" (aired April 19, 1954), when Fred misunderstands the picture, Ethel says it is over Rickey's head if the photo is not of Donald Duck. *Aired June 11, 2011, above the classroom door of Sikowitz is a painting of ducks playing poker. One of them bears a resemblance to Dewey. *In "Chapter Eighty-Six" (aired April 24, 2019), when Petra firing Travis, the security camera watching her is labelled "CAM A113". *In " " (aired January 1, 2009), a woman is dressed as Snow White as part of a play called ''Snow White and the Seven Dudes. Jonathan also wonders if they will be singing "Heigh-Ho". José Mota New Year's Eve specials *The 2014 José Mota special Un País de Cuento is a pastiche of Disney films. ''La Lista Tonta'' *One of the singers mentions that is "better than Disney World". '' *In ''Let's Make Music, Mickey Mouse is mentioned in the third verse of the song "Clap Those Hands". '' *In "Voodoo Magic" (aired January 3, 1958), June suggests to Wally that Beaver watches ''Pinocchio at the cinema. '' *In "Marooned" (aired March 3, 2016), Sara calls 2046's Star City Disneyland for criminals. *In "Destiny" (aired May 12, 2016), Snart says "There are no strings on me". *In "Return of the Mack" (aired November 7, 2017), ''Toy Story 3 is mentioned. *In "Helen Hunt" (aired November 14, 2017) and "Daddy Darhkest" (aired February 12, 2018), Freaky Friday is mentioned. *In "Witchhunt" there are Cinderella references. '' *In "Captain & the Lady/Centerfold/One If By Land..." (aired September 24, 1977), as Purser Gopher (Fred Grandy) tries to help Mrs. Stacy Skogstad (Bonnie Franklin) onto the ship, she refuses his help, telling him rudely, "I can walk, Dumbo." *In "Isaac the Groupie / Mr. Popularity / Help! Murder!" (aired October 22, 1977), one of the guest passengers (Michele Lee) mentions having taken 29 girls to Disneyland the previous sunday. Lucifer *In "Monster" (aired October 31, 2016), Trixie is wearing an Aurora costume. *In "Quid Pro Ho" (aired November 28, 2016), Quasimodo is mentioned. *In "My Brother's Keeper" (aired February 5, 2018) ''National Treasure is mentioned. Category:Non-Disney Category:Lists